User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Like it? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Email I sent you another Email regarding New Admins. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi, Matoro! I saw your message on User talk:Wikia, and I updated the welcome messages so that they're signed by you and KingDonfin. If you want to make more changes, you can edit the messages at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. Let me know if I can help! -- Danny (talk) 17:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 07:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Answering I think that is a good Idea with the Edit counts on each page. Sorry about the Group Matoro1 thing it is ment to be under allies. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Do you just want to put down Yes!! My sig template works!! XD Bureacrate Hey, I would love to become one!!! But however, I think you should make me one after two weeks because that is when by exams end and vacations start!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 10:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes let him be a temporary one. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 17:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) We should change the User of the Month today. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 17:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Have I become one????--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 11:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Poll and Something else Hi M1, Could you vote on the poll on my userpage. I also think that both of us will have to ask a wikia staff member to promote us to sysop or rollbacker on the Unbionicle wiki as the admins there are inactive. Thanks --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 11:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, Im not good with the original editor. Somehow I had the new editor than it went to old editor. How you change it back to new editor. Also, sadly, I might move to another wiki that is called Animal Crossing City wiki or another wiki that is called Bulbapedia or Wikitroid. Still I'll come back here. --Mercer 06:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Contest Hi M1, I have a question regarding the contests. How is it possible that building Makuta Kojol contest is #2 when the voting actualy starts earlier than the Toa Tuyet Competition???--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 15:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Only The evil Dude can make you an admin on UB.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Hey Matoro1, do you have a Nintendo DS?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I do. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do either of you have a DSi?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) The DSi is a new game system that was released April 5. It is awsome!BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I haven't had a chance to even read the third chapter of the Riddle of the Great Beings.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I am not Getting a DSi. they hve too low battery. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 19:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have a DS Lite Welcome Hey, Welcome Back. How do you think the wiki has done when you were away? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I'll do the user of the month.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Well, I changed the spoiler template, we are allowing things like the new books information. Like some info about Toa Mata Nui. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 19:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, I think we should not keep the toa tuyet vote in poll, as some users may sockpuppet--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Sorry i was not active for 2 days, I was at User:Rock Steed's house. I love your Tuyet!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) He lives in the same town as me, he goes to the same school, he is my best mate, we both know User:ToaLewa because he goes to my school too!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool! You said you liked my Tuyet entry. Do you think its a bit.....PG? A bit. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Kiina Yes, majorly!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I guess you know about Toa Mata Nui, if not look on the mata nui page. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Do you have Toa Kopaka Mata? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) And Toa Kopaka Nuva? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool, cheack the E-Mails, i have the Kirbold i would love you to make. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, see you, i will still be active then. Will Jollun have gone by then? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, has the E-Mail come through yet, check the Main computer. I will be inactive for 20mins because I have to finish off the vacuuming. See you then. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, could I have Tanma's Torso, Berix's feet and don't worry about the tools. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) So what colour are the arms, feet can be gray. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, if you can give him grey feet, he will be finished and we can submit him.[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a whole load, thanks for getting on to those pages. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Cover up and something else Good links is a template I've made and put it on the Community Portal. Also, A1219 got 6 votes and I had got 4 and you and KD had got one each. I think he should be the UOTM instead of me. And I think we should make the Toa Tuyet vote a normal vote instead of poll becausee anybody can sockpuppet--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I voted for KD. Ask someone else to vote too.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Should I sort out my talkpage into archive 1?? Because it gets annoying to scroll down to check your messages again and again--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Check out my userboxes!!!-- Here many kids in my class have everything with Hanna Montana on it--Pencil box, bag, water bottle, diary, etc.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Same here. There's only 1 girl who owns all these things of hana montaanaa--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! HAHAHHAHAH! wHAT A joke--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I'll give PF24 a warning, If he doesn't reply, downgrade him directly to normal user; don't even let him be a rollbacker--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! User talk:Pirakafreak24--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! bureaucrats can use to add for other users. You can always find more tools, including other admin tools, by clicking the " " link in the sidebar. Hope that helps! For 5-10 mins--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Sorry I'lldo it tommorrow --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I voted for SB07. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 18:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You shouldn't block that IP address. Other people use it too. For the record, I was in a hurry to get to school and I didn't have time to sign in. For the record also, Its not that I don't care about this wiki, I just don't want to be an admin or a rollbacker. I didn't even sign up to be either. They just randomly appointed me. That's all. Hope that clears it up.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "''That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld''' 00:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey. Also, looking back on the talkpage, I think you were mistaken. That's an IP address, not an account. Many people use it and you shouldn't block it just because I didn't have the time to sign in.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "''That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld''' 00:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) The rest of the story hasn't come. Sorry I couldn't do it yesterday as BZP was very slow--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Do you know who did that warning thing on my talkpage??? Was it KD or someone else???--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Thanks--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Requests for adminship--KD's posted something--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I think you should be. The evil dude comes online sometimes and you should leave a message on his talkpage--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Yes! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 18:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Could you improve this??--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I need help for this. It is so complicated!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! No it isn't the same. I've made most of the stuff but those brackets and numbers are confusing me. Hi! Just wanted to tell you, can I use a Toa head for the Kirbold Contest as I do not have an agori (Can I use a visorak head??)--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Thanks Can I change thee UOTM????????--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! 13:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Oh Yes Thanks!!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I know how to add a visorak head. I've done that to a Makuta I made. I know it'll look weird on a agori. But still.. I think I'll usse a Toa Head--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Sig new Like the new Sig? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 08:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) My fav Doctor Who companion would have to be Rose!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 19:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) To let you know, couple weeks ago I got my own E-Mail account. I am stressing out own. you can send me e-mails and I check them frequently on my portable device. (ipod) Oh yeah, what do you think about the Pokemon Gold and Silver remakes if you like pokemon- I guess? The rahkshi combo looks better than the combo I saw in the regular intruction manual.--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 05:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Have you played the games? I don't like the TV show at all because the show's way too corny. The games are a whole different story. (i don't want to push you too far)--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 06:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :)A lot of pages have problems with words with EXTRA "U" like Colour and Zamour. Zamor does not have a "u" and so does favorite/armor/color. I commonly try fix those. Try not to insert extra "u" in words such as Zamor. I'm just being honest. (not mad just its a minor problem.):-)--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 22:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC)